izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Moss's Character Songs
What's the Use? (Toeto's character song) As I stand here all alone beneath the silver moon, I wonder to myself, "Am I all alone in this world?" It feels like no one has seen my true self. But I guess it's my fault for hiding the true me inside. "Why can't I just tell someone other than Momiji how I feel? It's tearing me apart." What's the use of having all these people hate me, If they aren't truly hating who I am deep inside? What's point in having any friends at all, If they aren't truly loving the me bottled up inside? I want to know why I can't just open up and Show the world who I truly am! I can't see why I must keep my true feelings Locked within the darkest depths of myself. "I appear to be straightforward, unmovable, heartless, and unsympathetic. But on the inside, I'm even more submissive than Lithuania." What's the use of having all these people hate me, If they aren't truly hating who I am deep inside? That's the point of having any friends at all, If they aren't truly loving the me bottled up inside? I try and try to show everyone who I truly, really am. Whether is shyness or being afraid of showing any weakness, I really can't tell at all. I want to know, though, so I can fix it and announce to the world who I am. "I think it's both. I don't like to show my weaknesses, not ever. And like I said, I'm even more submissive than Lituania, and I can't say I'm the opposite of Latvia, either. Oh, my, I must really be Japanese, referencing anime at a time like this!'l What's the use of having all these people hate, If they aren't truly hating who I am deep inside? What's the point of having any friends at all, If they aren't truly loving the the me bottled up inside? I want to tell you all who I really am on the inside! Give you a different point of view on this heartless little kitty. To be honest with you all, I'm lost and afraid. All of the things you think you know about me...you're wrong. "So many people think I'm tough, short-tempered, and cold-hearted. That's not true. Perhaps I will find a way to show you—all of you—that I am so much different than you think." Everything I Do (Gabrielle's character song) Sitting here all alone without you knowing. I guess you're too caught up in training, Because you never seem to notice, Never seem to notice what I do for you. I can understand the little things, I guess. But what about all the other things I've done? I cut my hair short, and keep it that way, just for you. But you don't realize it, do you? "I've dedicated everything to you. You don't seem to notice. Why, Bruder? Why? It hurts me, it hurts me so badly." Back when I was just a little kid, You treated me so very nicely. I miss your praise, your attention, your sweetness. But since I was nine, you seemed to take it away. I can understand the little things, I guess. But what about all the other things I've done? I try my hardest to act like a boy, just for you. But you don't realize it, do you? "You are my idol, my hero. You always have been. Everything I do is to honor you, though you never notice." You are the one who helped me through those painful nights. You are the one who saves me from all my troubles. You are the one who always works hard to train me. I just wanna thank you, but you never notice what I do. I can understand the little things, I guess. But what about all the other things I've done? I learned how to fight brilliantly, just for you. But you don't realize it, do you? "Just watch me for a day! Half a day! That's all I ask. I will make you proud, I promise! Just give me a chance!" I've always looked up to you. I've helped you in every way I know how. Why don't you notice the things I do? Why do you only see me as useless? I can understand the little things, I guess. But what about all the other things I've done? I made myself love everything a certain way, just for you. But you don't realize it, do you? I can understand the little things, I guess. But what about all the other things I've done? I wear an army uniform and carry a rifle every day, just for you. But you don't realize it, do you? "All that I've done has gone unnoticed by you, Bruder. Sometimes I feel like giving up, but there's still a hope that you might notice sometime. Maybe this song will reach you, and maybe you'll notice it's true meaning. Maybe...maybe...maybe... But probably not. That seems too good to ever happen. But until you find it out, I'll just keep trying. I'm not a quitter...because you taught me not to be, and I don't want to disappoint you." Category:Musical Category:Character songs